lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CaptCaptain/RAM Issues.
Okay so recently there was a new Facebook post by Goran. It is of paramount importance so please read through it very carefully if you experience RAM issues or know someone who does. At the end I shall show a method I know that fixed it for me, and apparantely another mod fan. ---- As many of you are probably already aware of, there's a huge bug that has been ruining the experience of playing this mod. I experience it too, as do many players. Some luckily don't. The issue is that Minecraft runs out of memory after travelling around for a bit and the game crashes. For some players the game doesn't even want to load, and crashes there. Mevans has been working tirelessly on solving this issue but he could not find what is causing this problem. He needs more crash reports and logs from players in order to find a solution, which is why I'm asking you, the players, to do the following: *Does it happen in singleplayer? *Does it happen on a server hosted on the home computer? *Does it only happen if you move around? *Does it happen in previous versions and if so which ones? Check all these things, and above all, try to explore as many biomes as you can. After that post your results, specifically log files, and crash reports, in the comments, page wall, or page messages. Also, don't confuse normal lag with this issue, or the usual lag someone with an older computer would experience. And I suggest you don't use many other mods, which could affect this, while testing. Thank you all in advance. ---- Now, here's my solution, if you are experiencing this problem then go right ahead and try it out (Windows computers only). What the problem is, is that your computer locks your maximum heap size, so that no matter how much RAM you allocate in your Minecraft Settings, the game will only use so much RAM. For me it was locked at 512MB, which lead to me not even being able to launch Minecraft. To fix it, do the following: NOTE: you must be logged in as an administrator to make these changes. Follow these instructions exactly; modifying the wrong variables could result in your computer having severe problems, or Windows not loading when your computer is started. #Click start, right-click on "Computer", and select "Properties". #A control panel window will open, then click "Advanced System Settings" in the top left. #A small window titled "System Properties" will open, then click "Environment Variables" in the bottom right. #An even smaller window titled "Environment Variables" will open, then find the list at the top labeled "Environment variables for ". #Scroll through the list until you see "_JAVA_OPTIONS". Double click it, and a tiny window will appear titled "Edit User Variable". #In the field labeled "Variable value", search through and remove any java options specifying memory settings (-Xmx or -Xms). There may only be "-Xmx512M", in which case set it to a good amount, if you have 4GB of Ram set it to 3G. #Press "OK" in the edit, then press "OK" in the variables window, then press "OK" in the system properties. AssigningRAM1.png|This appears when you right-click "Computer" and select "Properties". Click "Advanced System Settings" AssigningRAM2.png|Make sure the "Advanced" tab is selected (it defaults to that) and hit "Environment Variables" AssigningRAM3.png|Select "_JAVA_OPTIONS" and hit "Edit". If "JAVA_OPTIONS" is not there, create it by pressing "New". AssigningRAM4.png|Now, type "-Xmx2G", or however much RAM you want to assign to Java, into "Variable Values". If you created a new variable, enter "_JAVA_OPTIONS" into the "Variable Name" box first. EDIT: Try actually just leaving the variable blank and saving it like that. It should set your maximum heap size to whatever it needs be instead of what you set it at, which can lead to a more stable fix. Why? If you set it at, say, 3G like I did, then that sets ALL of your Java applications to be able to use 3G which makes them think they can use more RAM than they have, which can lead to some problems. That said, it hasn't affected me yet although it may end up doing so. if it doesn't let you leave the variable blank then just disregard this and set it at a safe amount of RAM. If this does not fix it, then you may have (somehow) gotten _JAVA_OPTIONS as a system variable, which is not hard to fix. Not sure if this will work for anyone else, but if it fixes your problem then I'm glad to be of help. ~Bat EDIT #2: Featured blog post, removed redundant code, changed format slightly so it's easier to read. ~Glflegolas Category:Blog posts